


Tears

by Dragoon_sama



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoon_sama/pseuds/Dragoon_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence was terrifyingly abnormal for Karkat, and Gamzee just wants to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Tears**  
By: Dragoon-sama

\-------------------------------------

Gamzee stood in the doorway, frozen in indecision. It was obvious that Karkat hadn't expected anyone to find him here, in this lost corner of the asteroid. He was staring up at Gamzee caught in a huddled crouch with his hand pressed hard again his mouth, eyes huge in his gaunt face. It was the silence, however, that made Gamzee hesitate.

He was used to Karkat being loud. He was loud in his anger, he was loud in his boasts, he was loud in his lamentations, he was loud in his terror. This silent creature with the too-big eyes and the faintest tremble in the limbs wasn't the near serene troll who had pulled a spark of sanity from Gamzee's rage-lost mind. It was, however, the only troll that Gamzee cared about right now, and that finally spurred him into movement. His long limbs stretched out in his lazy lope as he strode into the room, eyes narrowing not out of anger, but out of determination.

Regardless, Karkat straightened to meet him, hand still pressed tight against his mouth. It was as if he was keeping in his words, Gamzee couldn't help but not. All those words that poured out of the nubby-horned troll's mouth without censor or thought. Or maybe, he reasoned, all those screams that Karkat was too scared to let out.

Long arms wrapped around Karkat, pulling him to Gamzee's chest as he just held the mutant blood. It wasn't a time for words, and the miracles had been left behind already. Karkat was stiff against him as Gamzee had expected, stiff and unyielding but not resisting. A faint tremble ran up his spine, hard enough that Gamzee's arms shivered in sympathy. Another shake, and the faintest of whines escaped from behind Karkat's hand. Gamzee ran his hand up Karkat's back and wound it lightly in his hair, squeezing just a bit tighter as an honest sob shook Karkat's frame. Karkat's hand slipped from his mouth to tangle tightly into Gamzee's shirt, the collar digging hard into the back of Gamzee neck.

Like a damn had been released, Karkat choked as pale red tears began leaking from his eyes, a wail of misery bursting from his throat as he clung tighter to Gamzee. Like everything else, Karkat cried loudly too. It was easy to just be there when his best friend needed to get his cry on, and it helped that Karkat was allowing it. Gamzee didn't think Karkat would have done that for anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Old ficlet I made as a sort of gift for someone. Karkat baby I love angsting you.


End file.
